mryoungfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CalleyFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mr young Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rachel Young page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look ok now and I've given you the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 19:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Admin I've been trying to get ownership of this wiki for a while, and i was wondering if you would admin me. I've got a Backround and Logo standing by for use. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 01:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Slab Yeah... No.. Your not a very good Editor. The page "Slab" Needs to have his FULL name. Thats his NICK NAME. Any good Wiki Owner/Editor knows it would be titled "Jordan Slabinski" Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 18:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Oh god, thank goodness you've adopted the wiki- I've been in thie wiki for a while now (check my profile if you need to know how long), and this wikia was a complete mess! I did a little tidying here and there- made a few pages and started doing the episodes, and I had to go on a hiatus until now. What you've done is really aweseome, and I can already see this website getting better. Just wanted to thank you for taking over, I'm sure the wiki's going to improve with you around. Hope to see you around the site editing, and feel free to chat to me if you ever want to talk about Mr. Young! Greenfeather 13:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Since your gonna be like that, May as well give you the Logo i made from when i was about to adopt the Wiki.. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 15:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, I can't think of anything specific yet, I'm just a fan of the show. There is one thing, its the fact that many charaters have only the first name, for the pages (Adam, Ivy, Echo etc) could you change that? General MGD 109 17:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh I knew that, I just thought it would be polite to respond, and anyway its your dissision. General MGD 109 09:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Candiate page Apology accepted :) I was wondering if you could delete the page entitled Mr. Candiate? The episode name is spelt wrong and there’s already a page for the episode under the name Mr. Candidate. Missing some details Hello, I joined this wiki a while ago, and I've been trying to edit the pages to have the most detail I am able to add in, but I am seeing that the pages Adam, Echo, Derby, Principal Tater, Mrs. Byrne, and Dang are missing some details. I'm not trying to vandalize the pages, I am a Mr. Young fan, but I only feel that there are just some details missing. I'd like to talk with you about this a little later. WikiHelperAndEditor (talk) 01:45, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! So i want ask You something. I live in Poland and haven't see much episodes of Mr. Young season 2 and i just want to know one thing. Did Adam and Echo get together in season 2 finally? And i would love to see this episode so if you have links for it please give it to me soon :) Thanks :D Vandalism on pages Hello, CalleyFan. I need to report to you that the page Ivy has been vandalized and now is entirely blank. To prevent this, I'm suggesting that you lock all the characters pages so only registered users can edit them. I'd like it if this was dealt with ASAP. WikiHelperAndEditor (talk) 00:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Under the "Echo Zizzleswift" page, at the end of the "Personality" section, it says "She is also a bit gulible." (Should be gullible.) Just a little typo there that could be fixed. I'm new here as of about 15 minutes ago, so if little edits like this are just spam to you, just let me know. ObsidianIvan (talk) 13:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Ivan. "Official" Mr. Young link changed Hi, Under the "Community Links", it gives the link to the official Mr. Young page as "http://www.ytv.com/shows/mryoung". This link is now defunct, and the new one is as follows. http://mryoung.ytv.com/ ObsidianIvan (talk) 21:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC)